This invention relates generally to pulleys or sheaves and more particularly concerns a pulley or sheave comprising relatively few parts which can be simply and inexpensively manufactured and assembled.
Pulleys or sheaves assembled from hubs and one or more sheet metal parts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,069,919; 3,094,881; 3,381,540; 3,722,310; 4,002,081 and 4,037,486. These pulleys generally require a plurality of bending, forming, brazing and staking operations for assembling the parts.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pulley comprising relatively few parts which are simpler and less expensive both in their manufacture and in the assembly thereof than prior art pulleys.
The foregoing, as well as other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings, wherein like reference numerals are used throughout to designate like elements and components.